Grimmjow Jagerjaques
Grimmjow Jagerjaques 'is an Arrancar and the ''Sexta ''(Sixth) Espada in Sosuke Aizen's affilated army of Arrancars. He is also an Arrancar general in the Vanderich's Kihei Arrancar forces. Information Box Background Physical Appearance Grimmjow has light-blue spiky hair and eyes, and also has green lines below them, similar to the eye markings on the Panthera genus of cats, as well as the red marks on Ikkaku Madarame's eyes. Grimmjow's attire consists of a white jacket, a white hakama, a black sash, a pair of black ''tabi, and a pair of white zori sandals; his standard white jacket however, is ragged with an upturned collar. The inner lining is black, the sleeves are rolled up, and Grimmjow wears it open, leaving a muscular chest revealed. The remains of his Hollow mask consist of the right jawbone, and his Hollow hole has moved to his abdomen. His tattoo number (6) is located at his back, near the right side of his Hollow hole. Since his first fight with Ichigo, Grimmjow sports a large scar on his torso, which several characters make remarks to. Personality Grimmjow appears to be a laid-back and irreverent individual at first glance, but this scruffy exterior hides a brutal, impulsive, excessively-violent personality and a lethally-short temper with a beastly-like attitude to put it simply. Grimmjow is blunt, sarcastic, and quite sadistic, revealing a psychotic grin whenever he becomes excited, much like Kenpachi Zaraki or Hollow Ichigo. He displays little respect for authority and says whatever is on his mind, regardless of whether or not it is appropriate. This attitude leads to conflicts with Kaname Tosen, who holds Grimmjow in the same low regard as he did Zaraki. He also has conflicts with Ulquiorra, the Quattro Espada, usually because Ulquiorra interrupts his battles or otherwise clashes with Grimmjow's ideals, and confidently believes Ulquiorra's powers to be weaker than his, a point he is eager to prove. He develops an additional grudge against Ichigo Kurosaki for wounding him during their first and second fights, and is eager to return the favor. He intentionally kept the large scar on his chest from their first battle as a reminder of this. Grimmjow is also infuriated by Ichigo's belief that he can defeat him regardless of how badly he is injured, which Grimmjow sees as Ichigo looking down on him. Grimmjow is a very rude and disrespectful character. He uses none of the honorifics in the Japanese language, except when addressing Aizen (though he is quick to discard the formality when Aizen is not around), and refers to Orihime as woman in conversation. However, he does appear to have some sort of a code of honor, as he is unwilling to fight an injured Ichigo, bringing Orihime to heal him beforehand so that their battle will be a fair one and that they can fight at full strength. He also saves Orihime from Loly and Menoly, who were beating her up to repay the debt of restoring his arm, though he immediately demands another favor afterwards. Despite his aggression and obvious bloodlust in battle, he possesses a feral cunning and has a knack for quickly exploiting any opening his opponent reveals. History Powers and Abilities Combat Skills *Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant - Grimmjow is a very proficient hand-to-hand combatant, possessing masterful skill in using it as his primary mean of attack. He is equally lethal using punches and kicks, and is highly unpredictable. His fighting technique is incredibly destructive, using his speed and reflexes to quickly take out his opponents. He is skilled enough to hold his own against stronger opponents for short amounts of time. *Expert Swordsman Specialist - Although he usually prefers hand-to-hand combat, Grimmjow is also able to fight effectively with his Zanpakuto. He is shown holding his own against Ichigo, who at the time was using Bankai and his Hollow mask, when he only had one arm. He is then shown holding his own against Shinji Hirako, with Shinji wearing his Hollow mask as well. In his two one-on-one battles against Ichigo, he displays considerable skill in swordsmanship by being able to keep up with Ichigo in battle. Arrancar Capabilities *Sonido Master - As the Sexta Espada, Grimmjow is very proficient in the use of Sonido. Even in his unreleased state, he is able to keep up with Ichigo Kurosaki while in Bankai and even when his Bankai was enhanced by the after-effects of his former fullbring. It stated that he could outclass Ichigo's speed on a few occassions. *Hierro (Iron Skin) - As the Sexta Espada, Grimmjow has the passive ability known as Hierro. As seen in his initial fight with Ichigo Kurosaki, Grimmjow was able to grab Ichigo's Bankai, '''Tensa Zangetsu, and block with his arms and fists without receiving any damage at all, though Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho attack was strong enough to leave a scar. Later, after increasing his own power, Ichigo is able to cut Grimmjow. *Pesquisa - Grimmjow demonstrated this ability when he and his Fraccion invaded Karakura Town. He is able to detect targets from a considerable distance. *Descorrer (Splitting Void) - A technique used by Espada-level Arrancar, and sometimes others, to open a Garganta between the Human World and Hueco Mundo. *Cero - Grimmjow is capable of firing a blue-colored (usually red-colored) Cero from the palm of his hand, as well as his fist. He has been shown firing it at point-blank range to increase its lethality, as shown when he incinerates the top half of Luppi after regaining his arm and rank. He uses it at point-blank range again on Menoly, incinerating her. His Cero is powerful enough to neutralize the Cero of fellow Espada Ulquiorra Cifer during their brief scuffle, though it badly burned his right arm from his hand to his elbow. Grimmjow can also fire one Cero from each hand. **Gran Rey Cero (Royal Hollow Flash) - As an Espada, he is able to use this Espada-exclusive Cero variant, which produces a much larger and more powerful version of the normal Cero, enough potentially to cause great damage to Las Noches itself. For this Aizen banned its use inside the fortress, although Grimmjow clearly ignored this during his last battle with Ichigo. In order to fire it, it seems Grimmjow must first cut his own hand on his Zanpakuto, mixing his blood with the Cero. Grimmjow's Gran Rey Cero is colored blue. Other Skills *Highly Perceptive Combatant - Grimmjow was able to discern from simple observation, during his first fight with Ichigo, that his Bankai enhanced Getsuga Tensho was damaging his body. He also notes that Ichigo was capable of 2 to 3 more of those attacks at best. Upon his second fight with Ichigo, he makes note that Ichigo was straining to use his Hollowfication, for as soon as his mask came off his breathing instantly became heavier. However, he notes that it may not be so simple as that, denoting that it may have something to do with him having taken so much damage, losing too much spiritual energy, or that it has a limit to the amount of time he can use it. Upon his third fight with Ichigo, he notes that he extended the amount of time he can stay in his masked state. *Enhanced Strength Spiritual Power *Immense Spiritual Power - Known as the Sexta Espada, Grimmjow possesses an immense deal of spiritual energy. Rukia described it as "worlds apart" from his Fraccion and wondered if he was even the same species. His Reiatsu is blue. Zanpakuto Pantera (Panther King) - His Zanpakuto is like a regular Katana with the tsuba that resembles a rigid, crooked "S", while the sheath and handle are light blue. *Resurreccion - His release command for his Zanpakuto is "Grind", referring to grinding one's teeth. To release his Zanpakuto, he holds it up, like the start of a low sweep stroke, with his right hand. The sword glows as he puts his left hand up to it. He then rakes his hand along the length of the blade, with a swift motion, while calling out its release command, in turn releasing a torrent of spiritual power that causes tremendous gusts of wind in the immediate vicinity. Grimmjow's appearance changes drastically to something more feline and predatory. His teeth become jagged and sharp, his hands turn into black claws and his feet become black clawed paws, similar to that of a cat, along with a slender whip-like tail. His hair becomes very long and flowing, and the markings around his eyes enlarge and extend to the tips of his ears, which become cat-like. He loses his distinctive jaw mask, which is replaced by a sort of a headgear on his forehead. His clothing changes to become a form-fitting white segmented armor, similar to his original Adjuchas-Hollow form. He has blades protruding from his forearms and his calves. : Pantera]] Resurreccion Special Ability *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Speed and Reflexes - Complimenting his already impressive speed and power, Grimmjow's released state augments his speed drastically, giving him animalistic agility and movement to match. *Enhanced Agility - Upon his release state, Grimmjow's agility has been increased to the point where he can keep up with Ichigo in his new Bankai and Hollow Mask forms during their lastest fight in Las Varde. *Enhanced Hierro - In his Resurreccion, Grimmjow's hierro is augmented to the point where he withstood a point-blank, Bankai- and Hollow Mask-enhanced Getsuga Tensho fired by Ichigo Kurosaki, without receiving any damage at all. During his most recent and final battle with Ichigo in the Seireito, he withstood that same attack fired by Ichigo (even augmented by the after-effects of his lost fullbring) and still received no damage at all. *Sonic Wave *Afilado (Panther Hook (s)) *Desgarron (Panther King's Claw) - His strongest attack; His claws glow and then he makes a slashing motion that creates giant "claws" of Reishi, each about a kilometer long, from the end of each finger. The attacks act as a ranged claw attack, which he controls like his regular claw attacks, by using slashing motions. The power and force behind them is considerable and Ichigo was only able to deflect and shatter them through sheer force of will. Equipment *Caja Negacion Fraccion *Shawlong Koufang *Edarad Liones *Nakeem Grindina *Yylfordt Granz *Di Roy Rinker Relationships Allies *Grimmjow's Fraccion ** Rivals *Ichigo Kurosaki (Arch-rival, also enemy) Enemies *Ichigo Kurosaki (Enemy and Arch-rival) *Rukia Kuchiki *Karin Kurosaki *Orihime Inoue *Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck *Shinigami Task Force **Toshiro Hitsugaya **Renji Abarai **Rangiku Matsumoto **Ikkaku Madarame **Yumichika Ayasegawa *Shinji Hirako *Hiyori Sarugaki Theme Songs * Background in Other Media * Quotes * Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Arrancar Category:Espada Category:Villains Alliance Category:Vanderich Category:Sonido Masters Category:Expert Swordsmen Specialists Category:Master Hand-to-Hand Combatants Category:Advanced Captain-class Fighters Category:Major Characters Category:Aizen's Army Category:Bleach Series Characters Category:Highly Perceptive Combatants Category:Power Type Characters